


An Evening at Butlers

by Mang_o



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mang_o/pseuds/Mang_o
Summary: What happens when your boyfriend has no brain-to-mouth filter, but it's Christmas time, so it's all good.





	An Evening at Butlers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my friend [Jack](http://btfl-thngs.tumblr.com/). I've been meaning to post this since Christmas but you know how lazy I am.  
> Hope you enjoy and have a great day!

Erwin and Levi quickly made their way down the street, huddled close due to the biting wind.

Inner Koblenz was beautiful during the holidays, what with all the decorations and lights on every shopfront and the various Christmas markets available to the public.

Levi wasn't one for idling, to Erwin's amusement, so he often found himself being pushed—or dragged—along, as it were, toward the bright little shop. BUTLERS, the multi-coloured sign read.

Being their first year celebrating Christmas in their home, formerly Levi's flat, the couple was out for some much-needed decor, according to Erwin.

Truth was, Levi didn't mind sprucing up the apartment, but he loved watching Erwin trying to convince him to be more "festive", or ask him where his holiday spirit was; despite knowing his boyfriend would indulge him, if only a little.

They entered the store and were greeted by a clerk, a freckled young man who blushed at the sight of their entwined hands, for some reason, but composed himself and kindly offered to help them.

"We're looking for some lights, a wreath or something for the door; nothing too flashy," Levi spoke in fluent German to the boy, earning a pout from his partner.

"Lights are in the back, follow me." They did. The shop itself was rather cramped, if not by people, by the impressive volume of stuff there was.

Erwin dragged Levi all over the store for the best part of two hours, finally settling on gold and green tinsel for the living room, several rolls of wrapping paper, tree-printed pillowcases, way too many sets of lights and half a dozen Santa hats for their friends. All of which Levi agreed to, mainly because he enjoyed watching Erwin smile like an idiot, which had probably scared the clerk, if he were being honest.

As they were leaving the shop, Erwin said "I want to shove that inside of me."

Levi paused, looked over his shoulder to where Erwin was, beside a display of candy canes and snorted before grabbing Erwin by the hand to walk out.

"You just said that in front of the kid. He _heard_ you, Erwin," said kid was in fact beet-red and Erwin's blush matched his.

How limited was the german language, that Erwin, scholar extraordinaire, chose those exact words. In front of Levi, on top of that, he'd never live it down.

___________

Later, much later in the evening, after decorating and dining, they both lay in bed. Levi draped over Erwin's chest, small smile playing on his lips.

"What is it?" Erwin asked.

Levi reached for something his night stand and placed it in Erwin's hand. A sound of crinkling plastic disrupting the otherwise quiet room.

"Lee? You didn't," He looked down at his hand and then at Levi, his own smile turning into a pout "you are so evil."

"I had fun," he said, to which Erwin's eyes softened. "I'm glad you did."

_Several ~~kisses~~ moments later..._

"But seriously, when did you get it? I was there the whole time, you—"

"We can talk about this or make out," Levi deadpanned.

And that, as you can probably imagine, was the end of that conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted on here. You can find me on [tumblr](http://mang-o.tumblr.com/), aka my dump of eruri and Kingsman shitposting :P  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Hmu if you have any questions, constructive criticism, prompts, hcs, etc.


End file.
